


Затишье после бури

by EmberNova



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, OOC, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter





	Затишье после бури

_В голове раз за разом прокручивался прыжок. Точно Уилл ставил кассету и сам же перематывал, наблюдая, как экран небольшого лампового телевизора искажают рябые полосы. Стоп. И вот они снова на скале. Можно поставить на паузу, а можно снова позволить сделать этот шаг. Тогда казалось, что ничего не имеет смысла, кроме этого прыжка. Уилл вдохнул винный запах, утыкаясь в плечо Лектера._

Шумный выдох огласил комнату, Уилл распахнул глаза и перед собой увидел размытый темный потолок, который через некоторое время приобрел синеватый оттенок от парящей вдали убывающей незримой луны, воровато проникающей сквозь легкие тюлевые шторы, висящие на широком панорамном окне. Тишина наполняла комнату, и от этого дышалось легче. Казалось даже, что Уилл слышит мягкий шум моря, набегающего на песчаный пляж.

Тик-так, тик-так. Прорезался ненавязчивый стук часовых механизмов. Глубокий вздох, смешавшийся с шумом прибрежных волн. Глаза моргнули, медленно схлопывая и так же разлепляя веки. Снова потолок. Темный потолок теперь казался единственным спасением для его мысли.

С левой стороны послышалось шуршание простыней. Ментальное ощущение другого человека рядом наполнило тело сдавливающей тяжестью. Шум волн пропал из головы, заменяя его противным писком в черепно-мозговой коробке.

— Уилл, — хрипло произнес голос рядом, и это было похоже на сонное барканье собаки.

На грудь профайлера легла теплая рука психиатра. Чувствуя тяжелую ладонь, которая ощущалась не как ладонь, а как толща воды, сдавливающая грудь, не позволяющая вырваться ни звуку, Уилл заснул.


End file.
